


Invincible

by arashi_arisu



Series: Cheerleader AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader AU, F/F, Fluff, girl!arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba first saw Jun in cheerleading tryouts, ever since then, she's been in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a new drabble series!! Yay! I don't have much planned out, but this little Junba story is the first of several that will follow. The stories won't be released in any kind of chronological order(I haven't thought it out that much) but I'll get there. For now, here's the first part, enjoy!

The first time Aiba met Jun was during cheerleading tryouts at her new high school. Jun was absolutely stunning with how passionate she performed routines, and how her dancing just flowed so naturally. Aiba knew just by watching her, that it was love.

It turned out they had a lot in common, they both liked shopping, although their taste in fashion was completely different. They both liked animals, except that animals for some reason couldn’t stand Jun but they loved Aiba. 

So maybe they actually didn’t have that much in common, but Jun always laughed at Aiba’s jokes and wasn’t embarrassed to be around her, so she was optimistic. Especially when Jun would reach out and grab her hand, “Let’s go, Masaki.” 

At those times, Aiba felt invincible.


End file.
